City Of The Dead
by joshua.corrigan.5
Summary: A Band of teenagers try to survive an apocalypse (i suck at summaries) Rand R Criticism allowed :) Secondish fic


**Dystopian Apocalypse **

On a hill , I looked at the remains of a city .

I check my backpack to make sure I have everything I would need to survive, I had a lighter, some food , extra clothes , a gun and some ammo as well as a walkie talkie. I turned around to look at the 6 people behind me. ''you ready?'' I asked them, they looked at me with their grim faces. We all knew why we were here, we were here to find survivors and get them back to the compound. We all live in the compound, a giant factory that we named the compound because of its high walls and barbed fences that has been fortified as much as they could. It has started to look like a massive fortress and it has an abundance of food, shelter and weapons.

We had ten hours until sundown to try and find survivors and get back to safety. As I looked at my friends I remembered life before the insanity virus that took us away from our homes and destroyed our lives, It get's harder to remember the past as we only have a bleak future to look to. With grim determination I pulled out the compact mp7 and loaded it along with a shotgun. With that noise I murmured to the others ''Good hunting!'' Tom and Jesse went with Toby while my twin brother Adam and our friend James came with me. We approached slowly into the rapidly deteriorating city and glanced at the carnage that surrounded us. Cars left crashed with dead bodies inside. Victims of the outbreak piled in mounds outside on grassy areas. I heard a loud groan as one of the buildings starts to collapse, "Move!" I screamed as the tower falls. We checked if any made it and there were no casualties.

We walked silently in the middle of the streets, using the grim knowledge we found out the hard way. The knowledge that you shouldn't walk near the doors and windows of shops or houses for fear of being grabbed in by the things we used to call humans, Forced to grow up as our parents and grown ups turned against us. Only kids seemed unaffected although we can still die from infection. Some days are better than others and I can normally tell when it's going to be bad but today I get a growing sense of uneasiness that I cant shake. I hear a sound and we quickly dash into and unused apartment block only after searching for the zombies and made our way to the roof. What we saw I still find hard to describe, as the stench of rotting bodies was overpowering.

Below us is a crashed helicopter and survivors surrounded by about sixty zombies.

I then gave the order to go to their aid no matter what the cost. I call the others on the walkie talkies and they respond. In five minutes the others will be here , so with a final nod to the others, we rushed downstairs and started to take the pressure off the survivors that are trapped. I run between the zombies using a harpoon like spear to batter them away but for every one zombie that disappears another two show up.

Eventually we will be overrun and the others figured that out. We managed to go back to back in the chaos knowing this will be the last time we will see each other and I was determined to take down as many as I could and with a final shove I pushed away the zombies , But not with out injury. I get shoved to the floor by a zombie and as it starts moving down to get me; I hear a blast of a horn from a Humvee that Tom and Jesse managed to hot wire.

I laugh in relief as they go around running over the zombies that we feared moments before. With a slight effort I get up and pick up my weapons and walk to the wreckage of the helicopter when I see something crawl towards James. As the zombie sinks its teeth into James unprotected leg .

A bullet hole appears in the zombie's forehead and I see that Tom has handgun and no bullets. He used the last bullet of his favourite handgun to try and save James but I knew we were too late when I saw the blood trickling from his leg and knew we would have to kill him. James noticed this to and said "Make it quick guys, Please" and he started muttering under his breath and he closed his eyes.

While he did this I saw Jesse takes his shotgun and shoot James in the head to make sure he doesn't suffer or come back. As James collapses, three of us wrap up James body and take him into the Humvee for a proper burial. While they were focussing on James's body I walk towards the survivors. Their faces change into fear when they see me going towards them. It quickly turns to relief as they see im not going to hurt them. I go up to the biggest one which I think is the one they listen to and shake hands before saying "My names is Josh and Im a Survivor. As they listened to our story while we drove back to base, I smile briefly remembering James who I shared so many adventures with and thinking, he's ok now and how proud I am that he killed over half the zombies.


End file.
